Derp city, hurrdurr501's world
Derp city is the largest city ever in existence.It is located on the river NOPE in planet no sense.All the places here are created by hurrdurr501, but what would happen to it if it was real? One day after people In derp plaza, the Election hall of derp's is empty.Being made of mostly stone, the hall may last forever.Elsewhere, the business plaza being made only with modern buildings.In the time of Memes, this used to be the place where the memes traded with video game people and other memes such as the NOPE meme, the Trollface memes and the Countryballs memes and the Lazytown memes.The power goes out. 4 days after people The metro is flooding.Without memes to engineer it, the tunnels fill up with water and some overflow.Flooded pipes burst, shattering windows and opening up cracks in the pavement. 6 months after people Rage park is turning into a marsh.In the time of memes, around 20 concert venues were built here during the time of the city's construction.Now the RAPING TIME VINES overgrow the park and spread throughout the city.They can grow up to 5ft a day. 3 years after people Outside the city,The Pedo bear dam overflows despite the fact its not weakened.Some water overtops the dam and the city floods.Being made of mostly wood, most houses get washed away and they turn into projectiles once the dam collapses and the city gets overflowed. 4 years after people All of the trees suddenly die.Because of the RAPING TIME VINES.The water dries up, leaving a very large mess.Most small buildings are covered in mud.The mud dries up into a new layer of ground.Most of the concert venues begin to collapse at this time. 25 years after people Newb house starts to sink.In the time of Memes, this was not noticed by much people but now it sinks. 54 years after people The Rage park marsh expands into surrounding districts including the downtown core.The RAPING TIME VINES invade the downtown core, and within a few weeks, The small buildings are covered by the vines.The Lakeside apartment complex collapses.The Rageland embassy collapses.At the DerpoDome, 1 steel beam falls causing the dome to cave in.The glass of the tall buildings starts to break. 67 years after people Rage park is now unrecognizable as if the founders of Derp city just found it yesterday.The ACE tower 1 tips over and collapses.Grand Hilton at Derp city slides into the marsh.The rest of the DerpoDome collapses after the supports snap in half.The roof of the hall of Derp's caves in.The Election hall still stands. 101 years after people The RAPING TIME VINES becomes a pest to other plants as it wraps around them and the plants die.ACE tower 2 collapses leans over and almost destroys the Election hall.The NOPE pier collapses in a storm surge.The "Derp line" was once the mode of transportation for many memes.Now, the monorail begins to fall apart.Some parts of the span collapse because now the city starts to flood... 102-200 years after people The city experiences a climate change effect when the city begins to flood.City hall collapses.The rest of the "derp line" collapses.At Derp's gallery, the dome holds for now.By now, the art inside would have been wiped out by the flood many years ago.Most condominiums collapse.The Meme's inn pushes itself apart.During the flood, the Noobhouse theatre is washed away.The top floors of the Lighthouse building falls, pulling the rest of the building down.The last few structures will collapse soon. 346-555 years after people The "A frame" of the ferris wheel at the NOPE pier falls into the sea when the last of the pier fails.The Modern derp plaza buildings have endured 346 years.In the time of Memes, they used pure concrete for the buildings because just a few years after the buildings got completed,The old Pedo bear dam burst.The Election hall still stands though its roof collapses though because of the weight of too much trees but the walls still stand.The dome of Derp's gallery caves in. 2017 years after people The only structures remaining are the derp plaza skyscrapers and the Election hall.Although these buildings suffered damage, they still stand.They are the last buildings of derp city.Category:Humor Category:Cities Category:Fictional Place Category:Attacked by floods Category:Collapses Category:Skyscrapers Category:Towns and cities